


【GGAD】末夏序章 Under a Violet Moon

by MsSunless



Series: 末夏回音 Summer Echoes [1]
Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies), Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-01
Updated: 2019-06-01
Packaged: 2020-04-06 05:07:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,131
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19055839
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MsSunless/pseuds/MsSunless
Summary: 阿不思·邓布利多毕业前，在霍格莫德的舞会上，邂逅了一名异国少年。





	【GGAD】末夏序章 Under a Violet Moon

一则流传自北方的预言说，紫罗兰之月将在今夜云开时倾洒光辉。于是，霍格莫德村筹备了一场假面化装舞会，就在村子中心的小广场，邀请霍格沃茨的师生们一起去热闹热闹。  
“阿不思，你要把自己打扮成一个黑巫师？”埃菲亚斯·多吉见到好友穿着漆黑的袍子，正要往头上扣一顶宽檐黑兜帽，不禁咂咂嘴。他自己一身绿，配合圆墩墩的身材和一张娃娃脸，倒还真像爱尔兰小矮妖。  
“有什么关系。”阿不思·邓布利多满不在乎地说，“这样才没人认得出来。”  
袍子是他在校服基础上改的，阿不思费了一些心思，使它看上去更像束身的风衣。他觉得没必要花钱在装扮上，为了几个小时的热闹；毕竟家里拮据，而刚赢得的三强争霸赛一千加隆，他也打算原封不动地交给母亲。但同时他又不好意思让别人看出来他直接穿了校袍去。好在魔法帮了他大忙。  
“我会告诉姑娘们，她们的王子早些时候不小心掉进了煤堆。”雷·韦斯莱试图将一头红毛竖起来，回过头吃吃地笑着。他非常执着地要让自己看上去像一只巨型火蜥蜴。  
“你不会的，雷。”阿不思说着又把兜帽往下拉了拉，尽可能遮住头发。他的头发也是红色的，不过不像韦斯莱一家的活泼，这是种更接近天鹅绒的细腻而优雅的红。

三把扫帚的饮料今天全部免费供应，蜂蜜公爵更是别出心裁地搬出了一座糖果喷泉。天渐渐黑了，云雾还笼罩着，佐科的彩色动物造型烟火（还会模拟它们的叫声）是最合适的暖场节目。年轻的巫师们齐聚在小小的空地上，畅饮着黄油啤酒，尽情享受着初夏的晚风，彼此表达着祝愿，或者悄悄远离人群一些的，倾吐着爱慕。  
是啊，又一个夏日即将来临，他要毕业了。阿不思戴着黑色的半边面具，静静地看着欢闹的人群。他努力不让自己想起遥远的山谷。开心一点儿，阿不思！他对自己微笑。  
“来了来了！”月亮像是悉心装扮而忘了约会时间的娇羞姑娘，轻轻拨开云纱。而她只消露出一点儿侧脸就足以令人痴迷。紫色的、闪耀如水晶的辉泽，无声无息又撼动人心——  
要不是有调皮的“狼人”不合时宜地嚎叫起来。  
笑闹声打破了短暂的寂静，然后，乐队奏起了轻柔的小调。

Dancing to the feel of the drum  
Leave this world behind  
We'll have a drink and toast to ourselves  
Under a Violet Moon

少年少女们的步履轻盈，踩着鼓点翩翩起舞。阿不思倒无意邀请谁。他乐于化作夜空的一部分，看着他们开心，他也能感到平静的喜悦。人们举起了杯，玻璃杯碰撞出脆响，浓厚的泡沫同欢愉的心情一齐涌动。  
“干杯！”他们大笑着。  
“干杯。”阿不思朝着人群扬扬酒杯，抿了一小口。

Tudor Rose with her hair in curls  
Will make you turn and stare  
Try to steal a kiss at the bridge  
Under a Violet Moon

风吹起了他的帽子，漂亮的红发在紫色的月光下调和出神秘的色泽，吸引了不少目光过来。  
阿不思有些惊慌，刚想用魔杖唤回兜帽，发现它被抓在一只手中。  
手的主人高挑挺拔，骄傲的金发逆风飞扬。他穿着考究的深色衬衫和长筒皮靴，腰间别着佩剑。面具和阿不思一样，是黑色的。  
“黑色不适合你，”来人颇带玩味的嗓音撩拨着阿不思，他朝他微微鞠躬，左手拿着兜帽背到身后，右手凭空变出一朵玫瑰递到他胸前，而他们的鼻尖相距不过一寸，“都铎玫瑰。”  
阿不思有些发窘。他准把他当成女孩子了，但同时他不可避免地察觉自己心跳加快。  
对方的眼神好奇而专注。阿不思察觉到它们的颜色不一样，但马上移开了视线。  
“帽子，谢谢。”他尽可能把声音放低，以免少年误会。  
“不是现在，”他听到他开口并不惊讶，“你听。”

Raise your hats and your glasses too  
We will dance the whole night through  
We're going back to a time we knew  
Under a Violet Moon

“酒不要辜负，”金发少年打了个响指，一杯深色的酒飞了过来，他喝了一口，眼神一直在阿不思脸上，然后他突然揽住他的腰，“也别忘了跳舞。”  
他们旋转着到了广场中间。

Cheers to the Knights and days of old  
The beggars and the thieves  
Living in an enchanted wood  
Under a Violet Moon

“你的装扮，是骑士吗？”阿不思试图打破尴尬。意外的，少年在他腰间的手传达了种安全感。  
“我很高兴你没有问，乞丐或小偷。”他很狡猾，并不直接回答，上下打量他一番，“你呢？你本来就是个巫师。”  
“是黑巫师。”阿不思故意说。但骑士一点儿都不买账，反而咧嘴笑了笑。  
“我是个预言家。”他俯在他耳边说。

Fortuneteller what do you see  
Future in a card  
Share your secrets, tell them to me  
Under a Violet Moon

歌声变远了，阿不思回过神，他们在村子边缘、河流上的小桥中央。  
预言家放开了他，扶着桥栏，望月出神。  
阿不思恐自己刚才失言，思索着怎么缓和气氛。  
“预言家先生，”阿不思用魔杖变出一副纸牌，“不如你来说说纸牌中的未来？”  
“纸牌里没有未来。”他回过身来，牵起阿不思的手，慢慢把它放到自己胸口，“但是这里有。”  
“你会愿意说出来吗，你的秘密？”逆着紫色月光，阿不思莫名感到超越时空的沉重感。他是个有故事的人。  
“你经过这里，是为了找寻什么吗？”阿不思接着问。  
“我经过这里？”他又笑了，捧起了阿不思的脸颊，“不然，你以为紫罗兰之月的预言是谁做的呢？”

Close your eyes and lose yourself  
In a medieval mood  
Taste the treasures and sing the tunes  
Under a Violet Moon

阿不思忘了为什么要闭眼，也没有阻止一个吻的降临。  
“每逢这种天象，剧变就注定会发生。”年轻的预言家娓娓道来。他说话真好听，如同吟游诗人。  
“最有名的一次，发生在中世纪末期。后来，你知道的，麻瓜称那个时代为‘文艺复兴’。”  
“你是光芒，即使笼罩在黑影之下。”预言家看了看河水中紫月的倒影，又恢复了种活泼的态度，“你要是再抢我的颜色，我就不得不把你偷走了。”  
他们继续在月色下起舞，静谧又安宁。  
“我得走了。”乐声渐小，金发少年停下了动作。  
“去哪儿？”阿不思涌起一股想要抓住他的心情，但还是克制住只这么说了一句。  
“有光的地方。”他的回答很暧昧。

Tis my delight on a shiny night  
The seasons of a year  
To keep the lanterns burning bright  
Under a Violet Moon

“今晚我过得很开心。”阿不思微微垂下了睫毛。  
“愿你每一天都如此。”预言家在他额上又印下一个吻。  
阿不思的一句“你叫什么名字”还没有问出口，只觉一阵柔风迷了眼睛。  
他分明还在广场附近，只是黄油啤酒的泡沫几乎全部消散了，而胸前多了一枝红玫瑰。兜帽好好地在头上。  
大概是过于热烈的氛围使他都有点晕乎乎了吧。

Raise your hats and your glasses too  
We will dance the whole night through  
We're going back to a time we knew  
Under a Violet Moon

盖勒特·格林德沃在月色中离开了霍格莫德。他犹豫了片刻，还是给阿不思施了遗忘咒。  
如果剧变注定要发生，那他们就注定会重逢。  
下一次，他会摘下面具，大步走到他面前。


End file.
